1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to nanowires, regular patterns of nanowires on a substrate surface, and methods for the manufacture of nanowires on a substrate surface.
2. Background Information
A variety of devices for performing functions such as hydrogen storage and reaction catalysis benefit from having high surface areas associated with the working elements of the device. In hydrogen storage devices, for example, increased surface areas for the absorbent/adsorbent elements associated with the storage function, such as, for example, platinum surfaces, allow more rapid hydrogen sequestration and release and greater amounts of hydrogen gas to be stored in smaller spaces. The ability to efficiently store and release hydrogen gas on demand is essential, for example, for creating hydrogen-powered devices and vehicles. The reversible storage of hydrogen fuel on board a vehicle is generally considered a significant challenge in the development of and for the viability of hydrogen gas-powered vehicles.